<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【團雷】蜘蛛刺青 by shal303</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667593">【團雷】蜘蛛刺青</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/shal303/pseuds/shal303'>shal303</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 16:21:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>988</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22667593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/shal303/pseuds/shal303</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>庫洛洛一直在想。<br/>要不要在雷歐力身上烙下旅團的標記呢？</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Leorio Paladiknight</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【團雷】蜘蛛刺青</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>庫洛洛囚禁雷歐力前提</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>雷歐力的自由被幻影旅團的團長所奪去。</p><p> </p><p>庫洛洛一直在想。<br/>
要不要在雷歐力身上烙下旅團的標記呢？</p><p> </p><p>可是，真要下手時，庫洛洛又疑惑了。<br/>
要在雷歐力身體的哪處烙下刺青呢？</p><p>回想起旅團成員，女性成員大多刺在腰部，男性成員的話，西索選擇刺在背上，蜘蛛的印記覆滿了他整片背部，與魔術師的浮誇性格不謀而合。</p><p>烏溜的大眼打量著雷歐力未著寸縷的身子，庫洛洛惡趣地將鎖鏈繫在男人脖頸上，使得男人的活動範圍僅僅只有這張大床上。</p><p>他瞥向男人佈滿吻痕的胸口和被玩弄到紅腫漲起的乳頭，如果將蜘蛛的標記刺在心臟處上，這象徵著雷歐力的心被蜘蛛所掌控擁有，庫洛洛有些心動。</p><p>還是要刺在大腿根上呢？庫洛洛的視線下移，落在男人光滑的腿根上，那是庫洛洛偏愛的部位之一，但是比起墨色刺青，庫洛洛覺得嫩紅的吻痕更配雷歐力的蜜棕大腿。</p><p>庫洛洛又想了想。假如臀部呢？他特別喜歡揉捏男人的臀部，若是如此蜘蛛刺青也會隨著臀部而改變形狀，光是想像他就要硬了……</p><p>怎麼辦呢，總覺得刺在哪處都性感得要死。</p><p>庫洛洛舔了舔唇，費了好大的勁才壓下直擊而來的強烈慾望。</p><p>最後，庫洛洛選擇刺在尾椎處，男人的尾椎敏感異常，每當他沿著背脊一路親吻，雷歐力總會在他吻到尾椎處時止不住的顫抖，腰肢不停地向前弓起，想避開纏人的愛撫。</p><p>庫洛洛揮手，刺青工具顯影在他的手中，那是他利用念能力特別製作的圖章，可以任意改變蜘蛛的大小以及數字。</p><p>床上熟睡的男人依然沒有察覺到庫洛洛的意圖，依然沉浸在美夢之中。</p><p>庫洛洛將男人翻了個身，手持圖章，落在男人的尾椎處。</p><p>刺青烙印在皮膚上的灼熱，讓雷歐力瞬間驚醒。</p><p>「燙！你在幹嘛呀！」</p><p>「從今天開始，你就是幻影旅團的一員。」</p><p>「你說什麼鬼話啊！我才不要加入你們呢！」雷歐力怒吼，一邊試著往前攀，想躲開尾椎處傳來的熱源，庫洛洛不得不緊緊抓著雷歐力的腰來阻止對方，一手則加重了力量，像是要把蜘蛛刺青刻到骨髓裡那樣。</p><p>「閉嘴。」</p><p>雷歐力扭頭瞪他，卻被青年陰沉不耐的眼神嚇得縮了回去。那眼神似乎是在威脅雷歐力，他要是敢再亂動，他的下場就不會只有刺青那麼簡單。</p><p>「……瘋子……」把頭悶進枕頭中，雷歐力偷偷碎念。庫洛洛雖然聽得一清二楚，倒也沒有生氣，男人那徒勞的反抗只讓他覺得十分可愛。</p><p>算好時機，庫洛洛挪開圖章，約巴掌大的黑色蜘蛛被永遠地刻印在了男人的尾椎上，不同於其他成員，雷歐力身上的蜘蛛沒有編號。</p><p>這代表雷歐力與旅團成員的不同，是庫洛洛個人的所有物。</p><p>庫洛洛出神地盯著那塊刺青，幾經虔誠地吻上，他的手從臀線往上，愛不釋手地撫弄剛烙上的蜘蛛刺青。</p><p>「不、不要……」</p><p>尾椎傳來一陣麻癢，雷歐力難受地揪緊了抱枕，青年眼見反而更來勁了。</p><p> </p><p>他俯下身，貼在男人的側臉。</p><p>「你是我的，永遠都是。」</p><p>如惡魔一般的低語迴盪在雷歐力的耳邊。</p><p> </p><p>END.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>是說依據tag，庫洛洛的英文好像是路西法欸<br/>太辣了ㄅ？？？<br/>簡直辣cheese！！</p><p>好吧每次寫完都覺得不夠深入<br/>想再多寫一點庫洛洛囚禁雷歐力的細節啊<br/>但偶好懶<br/>嘻嘻</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>